I Love You
by babyvicz
Summary: Jaden and Jesse make up and end up going all the way. this takes part when they are trapped in a dimension for the first time spritshipping


Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

I love you

Jaden moaned as Jesse pushed him into a classroom. They were kissing passionately. Suddenly Jaden was thrown onto a desk landing on his back and Jesse lay on top of him. Jaden and the others had been brought to one of the different dimensions. They others were waiting down in the chambers and had given Jaden and Jesse time to make up . Jaden and Jesse had made up but no before admitting their true felling for each other that's how they got where they were now. Jesse started undressing Jaden and then started on himself.

"jesse??" Jaden asked. Jesse laid on top of Jaden. The felling of their naked bodies touching sent vibes through both boys spines.

"yeah"

"is this…is it gonna hurt" Jaden said. For the first time Jesse actually looked in Jadens eyes and their lay love and fear.

"Jay I can't lie to you"

Jaden had tears in his eyes and looked at away from Jesse and was looking to his left.

"Jaden I'll try and make it hurt less I could never hurt you ever"

"but you're about to aren't you"

"it only hurts for a second"

Jaden gulped. "if your going to do it hurry up"

Jesse turned Jaden's head to look at him "is this your first time"

Jaden nodded.

"I'll be good I promise"

Jaden nodded again. Jesse carefully turned Jaden around so he was laid on his front. Oh god someone help me jaden thought. Jaden looked at the desk and there craved into the wood was

"Jaden Yuki

4

Jesse Anderson"

They were laying on Jesse's desk. Jesse reached under his desk and found some lube. "Jay do you want me to talk you through what I'm doing."

"would you" jaden said laying up

"yes now lay back down" Jesse said pushing Jaden back down on his front. "ok Jaden I am going to insert one finger into your rear end and to ease the pain I was be putting lube on it which doesn't take away all the pain but makes it easier ok??"

"do I have a choice" jaden said.

"ofcource you do if you want me to stop them say so"

"carry on I don't want you to stop"

Jesse put on of his fingers into Jadens' bum. Jaden's breathing pitched and began picking up pace but he soon settled down as he got used to the pain, then Jesse added another. Jesse bent down and licked Jadens bum. Then he started scissoring open Jadens bum with his too fingers.

"ok now I'm going to insert my erection covered in lube of course and I'm going to do it slowly ok??" jaden nodded not being able to find his voice. Jesse began lowering himself into Jaden's bum.

"a…are….y…you…d…done….now??" Jaden asked.

"Jay I've only got my tip in at the moment are you crying??" Jesse asked.

"I can't help it Jess, it hurts so much" Jaden said as the tears streamed down his face due to the pain rippling through his body.

"Jay we're almost there and as your in so much pain I'm going to put the rest in, in one go ok and this will hurt ok ??" Before Jaden could reply Jesse shoved the rest of his dick into Jaden's bum.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Jaden cried and wouldn't stop. Jesse put his arms around Jaden. Jesse was still inside him.

"Jesse I think I'm bleeding" Jaden sobbed.

"you will for a while sorry Jay I got carried away and I couldn't control my emotions and …" Jesse began.

"I don't care Jess but are you going to carry on ??" Jaden asked.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Jay"

"you wont I promise you wont" Jaden said. He smiled up at Jesse.

They two carried on like that for the last 10 minutes of their hour.

_**Ok that happened during the first time they go to the dimensions and it starts from the point jaden comes up from the tennis courts.**_


End file.
